It's a wonderful time of the year!
by Theresa471
Summary: A Castle holiday season story.


"It's a wonderful time of the year!"

Snow is falling onto the ground around the entire New York City. Rockafella Center had it Tree lighting a few days ago,As Castle and his wife Kate are finishing up shopping for today while watching the skaters on the ice.

The both of them did not have the time since they had to be elsewhere while holding hands getting into the cab.

While they head on over to Black Pawn,they had to talk with Gina about the up and coming book tour for "Driving Heat" in California.

From what I understand from my agent,a few of the studios are interested in making the book into a movie,But I think its a bad time right now to even consider it after the first book went straight to DVD.

But never the Less,Kate said to just wait it out until after the new year. The both of them walk into the office for where Gina is waiting for them with open arms.

"Before I start this meeting Kate and Rick,I would like to give you a little gift from me and the publishing company.","Please open it when you get home to the loft."She tells them with a cheerful smile after handing over the envelope to them.

Gina starts the meeting that will probably last 30 minutes,Kate decides to wait outside checking out the different book displays,while the meeting starts inside.

She had other things to think about on how to have everyone at the 12th precinct to have a better outlook for when it comes to the Christmas season?

Along with on how she was going to find Loksat with help from her husband Richard Castle ,Vikram for which I no longer trust the man,and finding out that he could be some what behind everything at the moment.

While I am thinking to myself,I decide to touch my stomach for where Christina is residing for the next seven and one half months.

I do know that Castle has been beside himself even since I told him the news,along with his new puppy name Royal.

Its been his best Christmas presents ever besides Alexis who has been just too busy of late with her work and studies.

At least I know that my step daughter can talk to me,for when ever she needs her mother Meredith is overseas working on a movie for an independent film company for the next six months.

Castle however was glad the meeting was over with after Gina gave Richard Castle the last of the locations for the just could not wait to be with his wife.

"Gina,thank you for everything." As he gives his ex wife a kiss onto her cheek,even though still having some feelings left for his ex wife.

"Just take care of yourself and Kate." She said to him in a soft voice.

"I will Gina,and much more!"As he goes to leave the office with his right hand carrying the the envelope that was in his pocket of his jacket.

Castle meets up with his wife walking around looking at all of the Christmas decorations around the offices,walls and light fixtures.

He could not wait to get home to spend time with Kate and his puppy.

They are able to catch a cab to take them home to the loft. His doorman a new person opens the door to let Richard Castle and Kate Beckett into the lobby filled with all kinds of holiday decorations.

Castle kissed his wife while she was looking at all of the lights, felt that she needed to be kissed at this time,as Kate returns the kiss back to him despite everyone passing them in the lobby.

The both of them start heading for the inside,They both started to laugh really Hard. Castle pushes his wife into the wall to over take her with kisses all over her face ,and kisses ever so lightly the scar that was left for her four years ago from the sniper.

A few minutes later they arrive onto there floor. Inside Castle and Kate was greeted by Alexis,who had arrived home earlier to take Royal for a little walk.

It was at that point both Royal and Alexis gave Castle a licking on his nose,as with Alexis hugging her father while looking at the Christmas tree.

Sometime later in there calls Kate from the bathroom that he was going to open up the envelope.

"Be right there,Babe!"As she hollers from the bathroom, he waits for her to come out after her shower.

She comes out with her night ware,while her hair was up on a ball on top.

She sits down next to husband on the bed,when he opens the envelope.

"OMG!" He said out loud to his wife waiting to find out.

"What?" Taking a look at the item that Castle has in his hand.

It was a million dollar trust fund made to the order of Christina Castle for when she is 21 years old to use for College or anything else Christina would like to use the money for.

Castle and Beckett just could not believe it that Gina and Black Pawn would do something really beautiful as the trust fund.

"This is a wonderful time of the Year!" As Kate tell Castle while she climbs over to kiss him this time, he had made sure the door was locked.


End file.
